


Breakfast

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst, softness!, tequilla is there for a brief moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Jack’s been gone for nearly a year now on a mission, and you’ve accepted the fact that he probably won’t be home for Christmas. A surprise waits for you Christmas morning.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Breakfast

Living with and dating a secret agent brings with it many things. You’ve seen some of the most beautiful places in the world. You have access to the best medical treatment around. You’re one of the most well protected individuals ever after some Statesman security equipment had been “lost” and mysteriously ended up installed at the ranch house. Not to mention, you have the most amazing set of friends in his fellow agents. (Tequila loves to party, and the man can drink like a horse. _Not_ an enjoyable hangover.)

But it has its drawbacks too. In a lot of ways, it’s similar to being a military Spec Ops spouse. You never know when orders are going to be cut, and his having to pack up and leave at a moment’s notice to go save the world is far more common than you would like. Holidays together are never a guarantee, and promises are always an “I’ll try my best.” In a lot of cases, when he leaves, you have no idea how long he’s going to be gone for. It could be a couple of days, a couple of weeks, or even months at a time. This time, however, is the longest he’s ever been gone on a mission, and it’s certainly the longest he’s gone without getting in contact with you. He’s been gone nearly a year, and the only thing that’s brought you comfort that he’s still alive has been the other agents confirming he’s okay. But even getting _that_ was a hard fought battle. 

It took some convincing at first, but the moment you had slipped away from Ginger and stormed into Champ’s office demanding to know where your Jack was, he finally caved and gave you the otherwise classified information. He even seemed amused at your tenacity and determination when you had done so, and you’re certain that’s part of the reason he elected to tell you anything at all. 

That had been almost ten months ago, two months into the mission already. Since that day, Champ has made sure that you’ve been regularly checked on and provided with updates of Jack’s condition. They’re never extensive, wanting to keep you as in the dark as possible to keep targets off your back, while still providing you the comfort he knows you need.

It’s been a long year, a hard year, running the ranch by yourself. Sure, you’ve had Tequila’s help, the cowboy always ready to come lend and hand and show off those muscles of his (too bad he never really used the one between his ears), and help out wherever you needed, but it’s just not the same as working the horses with your Jack. And since he had shipped out on Christmas day last year… well… to say the year’s absence had started horribly is an understatement.

You miss him. Good God do you miss him. His hugs, his kisses, his cooking, even his dumb jokes and lewd comments. You miss him holding you at night and singing to you out by the fire. You miss… everything.

Tomorrow, the year mark will have finally been met. 365 days since Jack had left for this mission. It’s Christmas morning, but there will be no joy in it. You aren’t falling asleep excited, anticipating the smile on your lover’s face as he tears into the gifts. You hadn’t sneakily hid presents, trying to wrap them in secret while your nosy boyfriend tried to get a sneak peak. No, you had decorated the house alone, wrapped presents in the living room without any sort of mischievousness, and placed them all under the tree in some weak attempt to will him home again. An unspoken plea to the universe to give you back the only thing you could ever want for Christmas. Eventually, you fall asleep alone once again.

You’re roused from your slumber by the smell of bacon wafting through the air, mingling deliciously with the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Your brow furrows as you sit up, slipping out of bed to grab your robe. Had one of your friends come over to celebrate the holiday with you? Tequila came over unannounced all the time, nearly catching a frying pan to the face once when he had snuck up on you after not telling you he was coming to help turn the hay in the stables. He’s one of the few other people Jack has trusted with a key to the ranch, and he really is a sweet guy, so it’s not out of the question that he would come over to make you breakfast while Jack’s away.

Quietly, you pad down the hallway, pausing at the top of the stairs to listen, but all you can hear is the sound of the bacon sizzling in the pan and the soft raucous of someone moving around the kitchen in an attempt to be quiet. Worrying your bottom lip between your teeth, you make your way down the stairs towards the kitchen, freezing when you make it to the doorway.

There, dressed simply in a white t-shirt and his too-tight Levi’s, is your Jack, moving around the kitchen in the morning light as he makes breakfast. You blink several times before reaching up to rub your eyes, making sure you’re seeing things right. When you open them again, he’s still there, still as handsome as ever as he ladles some pancake mix into a cast iron skillet filled with sizzling butter.

“Jack?” It’s barely a whisper, but Jack is so keyed into your voice that he hears it without a problem. He glances over his shoulder before setting down the spatula, rounding the island as he makes his way to you. His arms wrap around your waist as he presses a searing kiss to your lips, almost like he’s convincing himself he’s really there with you. Your own hands wind up and around his neck, fingers threading into his hair. It’s still as soft as you remember, his lips still as sweet.

When he breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against yours, grinning at you. “Good morning, darlin’. Merry Christmas.”

His voice. Oh how you have missed that voice. Tears brim in your eyes, overwhelmed with emotions and you move your face to press it against his neck. He’s real, he’s home, and he’s here in your arms. “God, I’ve missed you _so_ much, Jack. So _fucking_ much.”

Strong hands run up and down your back soothingly and he hums softly. “I know, sugar. I’ve missed you too. So much it hurt. I thought of you every night I was away. This year has been torture for me.” He slides his hands to your hips, carefully detangling himself from you so he can go keep breakfast from burning, but you’re glued to him, arms wrapped around him from behind as he flips the pancake and pulls the bacon off. “I told Champ that I’m never doin’ somethin’ that long ever again. I can’t be away from you like that.”

You nuzzle your face into his back, breathing in his scent that had faded from the bed sheets months ago. “I had no idea when you would be back.” Your voice is muffled against him, and he sighs softly, placing one hand over yours on his stomach.

“I know. I’m sorry, sugar. I wanted to call you, I did, but Champ said I couldn’t. Said it might put you in danger and I could never do somethin’ like that to you, darlin’. I’m sorry.” He gives your hand a gentle squeeze when he feels you nod against him, pulling the last of the cakes off the cast iron. “I meant t’ bring this to ya in bed, but I forgot that nose of yours can smell fresh coffee from miles away.” He chuckles, reaching behind him to bring you to his side. “Whatta ya say we sit down and eat and you fill me in on just what I missed round here while I was away, hm? How ‘bout that?”

“Can I sit on your lap while we eat?” It’s an odd request to be sure, but it’s been so long since you’ve seen or heard or felt him that you want to be as physically close to him as possible.

“I think we can make that work.”

“Then you got a deal. I need to tell you about Tinsel’s personal vendetta against Tequila.”

“I told you that Shetland was a good pick!”

You giggle as you help him take the food to the table, taking your place in his lap as soon as he’s seated in the chair. “She’s a handful. I tried to tell him that she’s temperamental but he just wouldn’t listen. I’ve never heard a man scream so loud before in my life.” Jack chuckles, resting his chin on your shoulder for you to feed him a bite of pancake.

“Did he take care of you while I was away?”

With a hum and a nod, you reach for your coffee. “He did. He almost caught a frying pan to the face for sneaking up on me once or twice. He’s not too bright.”

“I reckon he’s not, but he’s a good man and I knew he’d take proper care of ya while I was away when I learned the mission was gonna be a lot longer than I originally thought. I’m glad to hear he held up his end of the deal.” He gives your midsection a little squeeze as you hold some bacon up to his lips after taking a bite for yourself.

“He did, but I definitely prefer you being the one here to take care of me, Jack.” You smile as he presses a kiss to your neck, his mustache tickling your skin. “This is the best Christmas present ever, I’m so glad you’re home.”

“And I’ll be home for a good long while, sugar. I told Champ that I’m not taking any work calls for _at least_ six months.”

You let out a gasp at that, turning in his lap so you can better see his face. “You mean it?” He smiles, nodding before pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose. “Okay, I withdraw what I said. _This_ is the best Christmas present ever.” Jack’s laughter at your proclamation warms you through, and reality finally settles in. He’s home. He’s finally home.


End file.
